Remember
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: It's just another boring, rainy night at the Bean Bean castle... Until a mysterious masked man shows up, begging for a place to stay the night. Prince Peasley knows this man from somewhere, but... Where?


**Me- I really do love making characters that should never meet get along. **

**Mr. L- *Thinks for a moment* You mean like Dimentio and Toadsworth?**

**Me- Something like that. See, I like to take one character from one game, and another one from a different game, and make them meet and either become friends, lovers, or enemies.**

**Mr. L- *Snaps his fingers* Like me and Fawful!**

**Me- Get out of here, L. **

**Mr. L- ;~; Okay. *Turns to leave***

**Me- Just kidding~! *Glomps L* **

**Mr. L- :D :3 **

**Me- Have I ever told anyone that I like PeasleyXLuigi?**

**Mr. L- O.o No.**

**Me- Oh… Well, now you know. **

**Mr. L- The more you know~**

**Me- Anyways… I also love taking Mr. L's dignity and smashing it into a million tiny pieces with an electric hammer. **

**Mr. L- O_e **

**Me- :3 R&R~ **

"Ah, such a wonderful evening," Prince Peasley muttered, words dripping with sarcasm. It was anything but a wonderful evening. The skies outside were invaded by clouds. Rain was pouring down like bullets. Flashes of bright lightning lit up the sky every once in a while, quickly followed by the booming of thunder.

"Don't be so lackluster, Peasley," Queen Bean scolded from her large chair in the living room. She was reading a book of some sort. Peasley hardly glanced at her. "Why don't you come and sit down…?"

"Alright, mother, but I shall not be enjoying myself in the least," the young prince announced, and began walking to his chair. Before he could get there, however, there was a knock at the palace doors.

"Now, who could that be? No one in their right mind would be out in this weather," Queen Bean mused.

"I shall go see," Prince Peasley made a deal of flipping his golden hair before making his way to the large double doors that was the castle's front door. Upon opening them, he was surprised.

There was a man standing outside the doors. The man was literally soaked to the bone, shivering rather violently. His clothes- a black jumpsuit with a bit of green thrown in- were ripped in some place and practically hanging off of his thin form. His dark brown hair was matted and hanging over his tired, silver eyes that hid behind a black mask. His skin was rather pale. When the man noticed that the prince had opened the doors, he took off his green hat and held it tightly with both hands.

"Excuse me, but do you have a room I could stay in…? Just for tonight…?" his voice was pleading and a bit anxious. It was obvious he'd been turned down numerous times before coming to the castle. Peasley examined the man for a few more moments before giving a smile.

"Yes, yes, of course," he stepped aside to let the stranger in. "You'll catch a death of a cold if you don't get warmed up. And you look as though it's been a while since you've eaten anything even slightly decent."

The man was clearly expecting to have the door slammed in his face, because he stood there, blinking like an idiot, for several moments before he finally managed to speak.

"O-Oh, uh… Thank you…" he murmured, putting his hat back on. Peasley gave another brilliant grin. The bean prince had no idea who this person was, but his memory stirred a bit. There was something familiar about him… Very familiar…

"Come on into the living room," Prince Peasley suddenly grabbed the man's hand and began dragging him to a different room. "You can sit in front of the fireplace and I'll have some of my chefs fix you some soup and what did you say your name was?"

The man, still surprised by all of this, stuttered for a couple seconds before talking clearly.

"My n-name is Mr. L…" he managed to say.

"Splendid name," Prince Peasley replied. "My name is Prince Peasley."

Mr. L's eyes flashed with recognition.

"P-Prince of the Bean Bean Kingdom?" he asked skeptically.

"Mmhm," Peasley pulled L into the living room.

"Who is that?" Queen Bean asked, glancing at the prince and the strange man next to him.

"This is Mr. L," Prince Peasley announced, motioning to said man. "And I fear that if he isn't cared for soon, he might not live for much longer."

Mr. L opened his mouth to argue or say something, but he closed it again and shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. He was feeling unusually weak and sick, which coincided with what the prince had just said. He hated looking so helpless, especially in front of strangers, but… His life could be in danger, so he decided to let himself be doctored.

"Oh, okay, then," Queen Bean went back to reading.

"…" Peasley shrugged slightly and pulled Mr. L over to the fireplace. He made the mechanic sit down close to it. "Okay, stay here while I go get something." Mr. L gave a submissive nod, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. It had been a while since he'd been warm, to any extent. The warmth of the fire washed over him, making him drowsy. It had also been a while since he'd gotten a good rest.

Something soft and warm suddenly draped over him from the shoulders down, adding to his lethargy. Mr. L looked up slightly. Peasley had returned, with a big blanket, which he had used to cover L.

"Warm enough?" the prince questioned.

"Very much… Thanks again…" Mr. L murmured.

"You're welcome," Peasley left the room again.

The room was filled with nothing but silence for a couple minutes.

"So, Mr. L…" Queen Bean set her book down. "Why were you out in such dreadful weather?" Mr. L was silent for several moments.

"I'm lost…" he finally whispered. "I-I crash landed my robot and now I don't know how to get back home… And nobody would let me stay for a night… Not even hotels, because I have no money… So I've had to wander around and sleep in random places like alleys and parks and… And…" Mr. L was crying now, unable to hold back. "And I'm scared because all I want to do is go home!"

"…" Peasley had returned again, right before L had started explaining. He knelt down at L's side and hugged the mechanic tightly. He knew exactly what it was like to feel lost. Mr. L tried to stop sobbing, but failed miserably. He buried his face in the prince's shoulder and trembled as he wept. The tears burned his eyes and soaked the prince's white shirt.

Peasley held Mr. L close, heart breaking for the poor man. He was surprising himself by showing so much… What was the word… Affection. That was it. He knew the man from somewhere, he was reasoning with himself, but he couldn't remember where… This man could be some kind of criminal or mentally unstable person he'd seen on the news for all he knew… But, no. His memory told him that the man he was holding was a good guy, and he trusted his own mind over anything else.

After a while, Mr. L's sobs slowly melted into deep coughs. Really deep coughs. Really deep, painful coughs. Really deep, painful coughs that sounded more like a dog barking than a human coughing.

"Calm down… You're only worsening your condition…" Peasley said softly. Mr. L took a few wheezing, deep breaths before he was able to stop coughing. But Peasley could hear something rattling inside the mechanic's lungs each time he inhaled. That was definitely not good.

Queen Bean randomly went back to reading her book.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get some nutrition into you, shouldn't we?" as he said this, Peasley gently poked L's slightly-caved-in stomach. Mr. L made a small 'meep' sound when the prince touched his belly and almost made a move to push him away… But he didn't.

"Well, I already told my chefs to make some soup, so it'll be done any minute now," Peasley went on, oblivious to L's uneasiness.

He examined the other for a couple seconds. "Hmm… Your clothes have dried quite a bit since when you first walked in… And some of the color has returned to your face… The fire's doing you good, I see."

Mr. L could only nod; breathing, as of then, was painful, so he assumed talking would be worse. Seconds later, a couple bean chefs walked into the room. One was holding a steaming bowl of soup, while the other held a goblet with some sort of drink in it. Peasley separated himself from Mr. L as the mechanic moved so that he was sitting cross-legged. The chefs placed the food and drink in front of Mr. L and left the room.

Peasley watched Mr. L as he ate. The bean prince was still racking his brain to recall where he knew L from. He was so familiar…

It was only five minutes later, and Mr. L had already eaten all the soup. Which was surprising because the bowl the soup was in was fairly big and filled almost to the top. It turned out that the drink he'd been given was wine, so he was a bit tipsy as well, but not exactly drunk.

With the warmth from the fire, the softness of the blanket on him, and his full belly combined, drowsiness was at its highest peak. Mr. L blinked tiredly, eyelids slowly fluttering shut. Peasley helped him lie down on the floor and then moved the blanket so that half of it was under the mechanic and the other half was covering him.

"You can get cleaned up tomorrow," the prince whispered. "And then we'll get you to a doctor. Alright?"

Mr. L didn't reply. He was fast asleep, snoring quietly. Queen Bean got up and left the room, probably going to bed. Prince Peasley stared at Mr. L for a couple more minutes. With a sigh, he stood up and left the room. Just before he exited, he stopped, his eyes shining with recognition. The prince glanced back at Mr. L, and smiled.

"Luigi...?"

**Me- Yay. **

**Mr. L- X3**

**Me- Well, that was fun. A bit rusty, but fun to write. Don't question any of my logic.**

**Mr. L- Yep~**

**Me- *Sighs* No matter HOW HARD I TRY, I can NEVER get Mr. L into the right character... **

**Mr. L- You're a fangirl. Do as you please.**

**Me- ^^ Okay~**

**Mr. L- ;) **

**Me- ANYWAYS... Review, please~**


End file.
